


渴慕

by 123account



Category: all 伦
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123account/pseuds/123account





	渴慕

细雪茄的白烟与镜子里的水雾面面相觑。  
邓伦肘关节撑着盥洗台，白皙的肌肤上已经压出了数道深红，甚至剐蹭得破了皮。他抬起头看镜子，看见自己狼狈散乱的头发和鲜红的眼眶，又狠狠吸了一口烟，夹烟的手指抖得不像话。吐出烟圈时候眯着眼，上下眼皮一碰，把眼泪挤出来，热热流到尖下颌，再冷冰冰滴下去。  
一口烟没吐净，他就不得不迅速俯下身干呕，喉咙烧得血辣辣疼，吐出来的水还是酸的，带血丝。倒漱口水，漱一口要吐三次，强忍着不能无意识咽下去。  
烟蒂被咬得烂开，棉芯湿漉漉外翻，烧干净之后就被不耐烦地扔到死相同样凄惨的烟蒂堆里。  
他一害怕就会下意识地续上一支又一支烟，平常可以几天不抽，但一抽起来一定起步一整盒，抽完还是心慌。  
邓伦坐在浴缸沿，抽出下一支，打火机闪了半天还是熄灭，没被点燃的纤细烟卷就在手里折揉一下儿，扔进垃圾桶。  
正是夏天，固然邓伦体寒并不怕热，但蝙蝠一样的宽松上衣外套和休闲短裤也实在怪异，粉丝们隔着屏幕要把造型师的头都敲掉，只希望团队能对造型上点心。  
但谁也不知道，邓伦甚至不敢让造型师靠近他。  
邓伦解开拉链，把被冷汗浸透的外套脱下去，露出的皮肤苍白甚至隐约透明，锁骨处明显地支起来，没有一点儿肉挂住。  
比起半个月前，他的下颌明显更尖，但视线下移，他柔软的胸和圆润的小腹一起突出着。镜子里能看到腹底的阴影，少量又浅淡的纤细的红血丝浮在白嫩如凝脂的皮肤上，若隐若现，像名贵白瓷上添彩的花纹。  
他的肚子是这半个月才一天天大起来的，他本身就清瘦，腹部的皮肉为了裹住他膨胀着的子宫，只能撕扯着自己，带来一种疑似要破裂的痛感。  
邓伦把手覆在下腹，托起圆鼓鼓的肚子，神色诡秘地翻涌，眼里随着眼泪一起溢出来的是温柔，皱起的眉和紧咬的唇又驱赶着这种不见天日的温柔。  
他看起来很害怕。  
“对不起，让你来一个怪物的肚子里。”邓伦用双手扶着肚子，就要瘫坐在地上的时候忽然意识到瓷砖地面太凉，他慢慢站起来走出卫生间，坐到床上。  
短裤和内裤被丢在地上，雌穴裸露在空气里发着颤，阴唇上沾满透明的体液。邓伦维持着那副脆弱又美丽的表情，拈着一张纸把下体擦净。  
手机屏幕上的数字跳动着，分分秒秒拉长。  
他每一次等林书豪，都是焦灼又甜蜜的，即使这一次不同寻常，他也依然不合时宜地期待着。  
是一个月前，邓伦才发现身体不对劲儿的。大概因为平时身体也并不好，身上落下的毛病很多，他起初并没在意腹痛干呕和嗜睡的症状，只是多备了一些胃药和咖啡。虽然他自己也知道，这两种东西有点儿水火不容，所以他又把胃药换成了止疼片。  
直到他肚子不复平坦，他摸着那个小小的弧度，还在盘算夜跑和节食的计划。然而他骗不了自己，下腹的隆起是一天比一天更明显的，上个月的某一天他侧过身看着自己挺起来的肚子，才不得不接受，他的子宫不止会朝着林书豪的龟头喷水，还真的会在被内射之后怀孕。  
只有他一个人知道，并胆战心惊地保守着这个秘密，尽管纸一定包不住火，但邓伦想，起码要把孩子给另一个爸爸摸一摸，时间不多了。  
也许是四个月前，也许是五个月前，他的偶像，他的信仰，把一个孩子放到自己腹中，就像神话里的有感而孕，是种恩赐。  
邓伦咳嗽了几声，觉得自己不能再这样不加节制地抽烟，对肚子里这块肉太不好了，这可是他偶像给他的孩子。  
鼓起来的小腹有种坠胀的疼痛，邓伦平躺之前按了控制面板，让窗帘自动拉合，屋里只留下一盏暖黄的灯。  
“我知道你疼，我也疼。”邓伦隔着一层薄衬衫轻轻抚摸隆起的孕肚，极力安抚着在他肚子里乱动的小东西，深呼吸努力缓解肚皮连绵不断的刺痛，“乖一点儿，要等……等豪哥来。”  
手机频繁地震动，无数人正在对他倾吐爱意。  
邓伦苦笑了一下，如果那些人看到他宽松外套下面藏着的孕肚，看到他艰难地怀着其他男人的孩子，看到他腿间总是湿润着的女穴，看到他小腹下的细浅妊娠纹，一定会立刻厌恶他，并后悔自己喜欢过这样一个怪物的。  
他低下头，又暗暗侥幸地想，她们也像他喜欢林书豪一样喜欢他，或许也可以理解他，理解他做出这样荒谬的事情吧，这是爱意与崇拜会导致的必然选择。  
还好是男人，怀孕了也不会那么容易被发现——从某种意义上来说，邓伦对自己的尴尬处境很乐观，虽然对于如何处理掉肚子里这块越长越大的肉，他脑海里还是一片空白。  
邓伦犹豫着要不要给林书豪打个电话，问问他到哪了，还有多久能到。但是又怕他在路上赶，觉得自己不够体谅。  
他仔细想了想，林书豪从来没有对他厌烦过，一直对他着迷，也愿意对所有人表达喜欢他。  
难道不是这样吗？  
腹痛和等待都让邓伦昏昏沉沉，或许只是十几分钟之后，他的意识又被酒气唤醒。俏倬秀挺的鼻子抽动后皱起来，邓伦揉着眼睛咳嗽，又牵动了薄薄的肚皮一起疼，他只能窘迫地把肚子护在臂弯里。  
眼前的林书豪身上带着呛鼻的酒味儿，邓伦攥着手愣了几秒钟，慌忙摸到床头柜，把没喝完的苹果汁递给林书豪。  
林书豪只是皱着眉呷了一口，他一直对邓伦的口味不敢恭维，酒后尝到这酸甜的浓郁味道，只让他觉得烦躁粘腻。  
有时候，就像邓伦一样。  
“不舒服？”林书豪看着邓伦苍白的脸色和通红的眼睛，抬手试了试他额头的温度，好像略热。他重新审视了邓伦的脸，病恹恹又带着种失血憔悴的异常艳丽。邓伦的美似乎并没有任何安抚性，这种美常常会激怒林书豪，让他失去耐心。  
邓伦沉默着，垂着眼睛思考如何告诉林书豪，自己肚子里正怀着他的孩子。但是林书豪显然已经等不及，把手伸向邓伦蜷起的双腿：“逼给我摸。”  
邓伦慌了一瞬间，把自己缩到床角，支支吾吾地说了几个不成意思的词，只为了拖延时间。  
“豪哥，我……我的……”邓伦急得眼角鲜红像要滴血，伸手软软抓住林书豪的手腕，让自己的掌心感受到爱人有力的脉搏。  
“我要做爱。”林书豪反手把邓伦柔软秀气的手握进掌中，用五指紧紧掌握着包裹着，俯身把邓伦纳在身下，就要贴上去深吻。  
邓伦想躲开，然而看着林书豪靠近的脸，他下意识地迎合上去，从林书豪的嘴里汲取他想要的爱。有力的舌撬开邓伦本就不设防的甜润唇瓣，探入并未闭合的齿列，扫在小舌的尖上，用硬实震击着柔软。随后迅猛地把邓伦的舌卷在自己舌中，粗暴地享用着甘美的滋味。  
林书豪唇间还有辛辣的酒气，它们伴随着前锋的侵略一起涌进邓伦的口腔。邓伦感受着他的爱人带来的过敏源，后脑眩然地将林书豪的脸倒转在他眼前，邓伦晕得反胃。  
邓伦把另一只手隔着薄被贴在肚子上，孩子在肚子里动得厉害，把子宫的每一处都照顾到，像章鱼一样把子宫壁吸紧。邓伦有点无法呼吸，沉湎在林书豪侵略性极强的疯狂的吻里，吞吐都窒住。  
林书豪觉得自己只是在含一块甜腻腻的肉，苹果汁的味道又翻涌上来，他兴致全无地松开邓伦的唇，慢慢起身。  
圆圆的肚子罩在被子下面，邓伦又用手臂挡着，林书豪并不能看真切。他皱了皱眉，把被子猝不及防地掀下去，看见邓伦紧紧护住的肚子。  
他熟悉邓伦过去纤细的腰和薄韧的肌肉曲线，当然也隐约熟悉邓伦的肚子鼓起来的样子。林书豪的眼神烧起来，毫不犹豫地用大手在邓伦高耸的孕肚上拍了一下：“被谁射满了？不知羞耻。”  
薄弱的肚皮被重重拍打，邓伦一瞬间痛得有些恍惚，痛叫一声之后就断断续续地哼唧着。手指无力地垂下去，肚子里的孩子却更不依不饶地动起来，它还不会踢打，但还是蠕动着自己幼小的身体，要为那一记巴掌讨个说法。  
林书豪感受到手中一直握着的白玉手指渐渐变凉，娇弱无力地耷拉着，像被他握在手里的一把柳条，毫无存在感地乖乖被抓着。  
邓伦用上全身力气，靠着床头坐起来一寸，沉坠的下腹像要从底部破裂一样疼。他含着眼泪抬头，哀求地看着林书豪，他又一次觉得林书豪是如此高大。似乎为了与高大相配，林书豪的神情也是冷酷讥诮的，明明那目光不带任何温度，邓伦依然相信，深爱自己的这个人只是误会了自己。  
“摸……摸一下，可以吗……豪哥……”邓伦喘息着，一大颗眼泪在眨眼时挂在了睫毛上，把林书豪的面容模糊了。  
宽大发烫的手覆盖在邓伦身上，迟疑着包住他珍珠一样的肚子，邓伦觉得身体寒冷，腹部却又灼热，一下下战栗着，胎儿就随着他一起颤抖。  
林书豪沉默了一下。  
“肚子里放了什么拿不出来的东西？”他听起来有点困扰，感受着掌下诡异的动静，轻轻揉捏着邓伦白嫩如珠的肚子。  
新展开的肌肤最是娇嫩，被带着薄茧的大手触碰过去，已经敏感地打颤。因怀孕而凸起的肚脐被轻轻掠过，又被兜转的手指抠挖起来，细小的电流钻进下腹。邓伦看不见，被肚子挡住的阴茎已经立成粉白的玉柱，抖抖索索地勾引着林书豪。  
林书豪觉得自己似乎喝了太多酒，才会被这副骚样的邓伦勾引得下腹烧火。他一直觉得，邓伦在床上乖巧得很没意思，像个保守的小朋友，白白浪费了他这天赐的好构造。不过今天很反常，邓伦像是忽然明白了什么是情趣，把自己作弄成这副样子——啊，林书豪当然相信，他的小母狗不可能去偷情的。  
林书豪忽然笑出来，语调略显生硬的中文竟然也能说得如此不屑；“你们娱乐圈的人会玩，美国娱乐圈也有这样——”  
眼睫上的泪珠砸下来，洇湿了胸前的衣料。白色薄衫变得半透明，云翳一样笼罩着粉红色的乳珠，它立着支在雪白的乳肉上似乎只为了彰显这具身体的不同。  
“我怀孕了！”邓伦眼睛通红，声音压抑又疲惫，像是被逼无奈的母兽哭叫。他羞于启齿，在他自己心里，尽管有这样一副身体，自己也一样是个男人。但是现在要他直白地告诉偶像，他肚子大了是怀孕了，像女人一样怀上林书豪的孩子了，这太为难他。  
邓伦撩起自己的衣服，给林书豪看已经明显隆起的，不可忽略的肚子。  
“……那你有奶吗？”  
邓伦的瞳孔收缩着，不可理解地看着林书豪，似乎他才是中文不好的那个人，只有僵硬地瞪着眼睛。胸肉被抓在手里，似乎有一条神经从腹部绵延到胸和大脑，震颤着剧痛着。  
轻薄的白色打底衫被撕扯着丢到一边，邓伦赤裸着上身。两团乳肉还留着绯红色的指印，柔软得像是兜着两汪鲜奶的雪白皮袋，充血的乳头寡廉鲜耻地立着，做奶袋的两个水喉。  
视线向下，邓伦依然有美好的腰侧曲线，但腹肌的线条已经完全看不出形迹，突出的白肚子光泽圆润如海珠，有晚霞般的红晕淡淡浮在上面，并不均匀。林书豪想起刚刚打过的那一巴掌，他凑近去看。  
邓伦无措地缩回手，把两手在腹底交叠，两个手臂内侧括着隐隐作痛的胸和痛意汹涌的娠腹。他看到林书豪靠近，感受到火辣辣疼着的皮肤被轻轻抚摸，羞赧的潮红再次泛上白嫩的脸颊肉。  
微硬的指茧停顿在邓伦的下腹，轻轻描摹瓷裂般的粉色纹路，它们纤细又孱弱，就像这个注定不会降生的孩子的生命。这是一种带着疼痛感的花纹，点缀在白生生的孕肚上，浅浅地若隐若现。  
邓伦被摸得很痒，他忽然意识到什么，把手指搭在那里，不许林书豪再仔细察看。  
他知道林书豪在看什么，看他肚子上的妊娠纹。起初邓伦并没发现它们，但当他从镜子里看到它们的时候，这些像静脉血管一样秀气又浅淡的纹路就变得很刺眼，就像伏在他肚子上的几条小蛇。  
林书豪捧着他的肚子亲吻，就像亲吻奖杯。双手慢慢向上，握起邓伦的乳房，它们柔软肥嫩地从林书豪的虎口处涌出来。  
吸吮着的嘴唇也向上，含住一颗乳珠，把浅红舔舐成深红，翻覆地照顾着。  
邓伦受宠若惊，林书豪在床上从来都不辜负林疯狂的诨名，他是最出色的突破者，也有非同一般的力量。邓伦常常被他吻——或者说是咬得遍体红紫，细小的伤口甚至埋在腿间的肉瓣里。  
“豪哥……”邓伦意乱情迷，被突如其来的温柔搅乱心麻，假如他不是痛得没力气，一定已经跳到林书豪身上求操。  
邓伦被裹进林书豪臂弯里，像爱人但更像猎物。他就像残羹冷炙，被狼吞虎咽地撕咬啃食了无数次后，猛虎饱了，他也不再可口，猛虎却餮足地吻他。林书豪总能在他疼极了的时候给他一点希望，让他无法离开，只能生受林书豪赐给他的痛苦。  
时断时续的呻吟陡然拔高，邓伦想把林书豪推开，林书豪在用力吮吸他的乳头。大手把邓伦饱满的乳房攥在掌心，像挤奶一样用着力气。邓伦觉得自己的胸就像干燥的花泥海绵，被用力挤压得要碎掉，剧烈的痛把他攫住。  
他觉得即使分娩也不会疼过被吸奶，他甚至想不起要让林书豪放开他，他只希望林书豪快一点喝到他乳房里的鲜奶，然后满足。  
一侧乳孔不通，林书豪很没耐心地换了另一侧，略微干燥起皮的嘴唇紧紧缠裹嫣红发硬的小珠子，齿间缓慢地啃噬着，牙床暗暗用力嘬吸，攻克堵塞的乳道。  
邓伦疼得抓紧了床沿，颈椎向后弯曲着，仰面呻吟出任人宰割的嘶鸣。这个姿势让他的腰不得不悬空抬高，没有了床的托举，腹部的重量全都压在几节腰椎上，腰腹像即将垮塌的桥一样摇动着，连同着子宫里不得安眠的幼小肉芽。  
这个孩子一定恨透林书豪了，一定很想和林书豪一决高下，邓伦想，他自己从来不允许自己恨林书豪，即使林书豪并不关心邓伦是否恨他。  
冷汗已经把头发浸湿，眼泪从邓伦长而上挑的眼裂流进鬓间，像一滴冷水掉进苦涩的海。他觉得自己正被撕咬，痛感焚烧着爆破着，让他觉得颅内甚至都是冰凉的。  
甘甜的乳汁流进林书豪嘴里，唇舌间被蹂躏已久的乳头已经红肿如樱桃，蓄积已久的初乳争先恐后地涌向那个狭窄的小小通道，似乎比乳孔绽开之前更加疼胀。  
邓伦腾出一只手来托住自己的乳房，林书豪松开嘴，含着满满一口的甜香乳汁，像在迟钝地感受着这种滋味。  
乳头依然渗着稀淡的奶水，时粗时细地涌出白色热流。  
林书豪皱着眉头，该死的苹果汁，他尝什么都是那样甜腻腻的味道。他看了一眼邓伦，邓伦奄奄一息地捧着自己的双乳，一侧胀得无法纾解，另一侧奶水失禁地外流，难受得他不知如何是好。  
像是实在反胃得受不了，林书豪张嘴把满口甜液吐在了地上，他听见邓伦倒吸气的呜咽。  
邓伦脸色苍白得像纸，上挑的眼虚虚合着，泪痕凌乱地在眼下晕染出玫瑰般的红，又一滴眼泪掉下来，从血红色的眼睑流到褪色的雪白腮边。  
他美得太不近人情，就像一张白底红字的通知单，他看起来那么无情。林书豪揣测着，邓伦究竟是多情还是性淫，为什么他总是承受着一切，像爱的囚徒，也像性的奴隶。  
林书豪伸手抬起邓伦粉红色的阴茎，看向那个不断流出淫液的肉缝，一小片床单已经被洇湿，水迹粘腻发亮。  
邓伦只在花穴被手指探入的时候皱了皱眉，一瞬间的神情让林书豪想起很久前在微博上看到的，是当时邓伦一部电视剧的片段，里面说演员是如此易碎的，林书豪当时觉得邓伦看起来很美，于是点了个赞。他后来多次想起来，却觉得邓伦特别地禁折腾，特别耐磨耐损，但明明他既没有强大的心，也没有足够健康的身体，林书豪也不理解，到底是什么支持着邓伦留在自己身边。  
邓伦伸开手指地护着肚子，其实他身上已经一丝不挂，全部裸露给林书豪，再一次像个畸形扭曲的玩物。  
林书豪掐住他的双肩，钳起他的身体，像往常一样把邓伦移到自己腿上。只是有一点不一样，本该亲密无间的身体隔了邓伦显怀出来的肚子。  
邓伦用双腿扒住林书豪，手扶上酸痛的腰，尽力分开腿根，让微微嘟起的阴唇触碰到林书豪昂首翘起的龟头。  
晶莹的水珠顺着精致优美的下颌线下滑，邓伦的眼睛也一样水光闪闪，艳情妩媚，但又并不风尘，他很专注地想让林书豪舒服。  
林书豪抱着他猛然一动，肉刃一下儿没入了半根有余，似乎一瞬间就顶到了子宫。邓伦吃痛地微张着嘴埋在林书豪颈窝，虚弱地喘息着，手摩挲在剧痛的腹部。  
他要被撑开了，被极致地撕裂，被刺破。  
刺刀还在切割他，微微弯曲的龟头拱弄他的阴道和宫口，龙戏水一样玩弄他柔嫩敏感的子宫。邓伦隐隐觉得危险，他觉得自己的羊膜岌岌可危，像要在内外夹击的滚动与戳点下破裂成水。  
邓伦紧紧抓着自己还满涨的那一侧乳房，齐整干净的指甲在雪白肌肤上留下浅红痕迹，他瑟缩着抖动着，像身处极寒一样高频战栗着。  
雪白的牙齿轻轻咬上林书豪喉结的时候，子宫涌出一道热流，让林书豪的半截鸡巴在温泉里沐浴着。邓伦心里慌极了，他不知道怀孕的身体能不能正常地潮吹，如果刚刚流出来的是被戳穿的羊水，他就完了。  
可疑的液体把林书豪裹得利爽非常，他强忍贯穿邓伦的欲望，停留在宫口缓缓碾磨花蕊深处。  
邓伦皱着精致的眉，颤抖着红润的嘴唇，牙还衔着林书豪的喉结。与其说是咬，不如说是磕碰，他是如此珍视地爱护着正对他施暴的人。  
林书豪仰头，让喉结出离了那胆怯的唇瓣，他再埋下头的时候，已经咬住邓伦尖小如杏核的喉结，甜美得像熟烂的杏肉，连汗液也并不是苦咸的，让林书豪联想到邓伦曾经做给他的一种奶茶，加一点咸的，会更甜。  
牙齿拧动着小小的喉突，夹住一层薄薄皮肤一咬，红痕就在凸起上打了标记。邓伦屏住呼吸，忍受着浑身的酸痛和无力，沉溺在他的猛虎给他的酷刑里。  
有时他觉得被啃啮得就要流血断喉，有时候又觉得是父亲在舔舐着他。他隐隐约约地觉得，林书豪在捉弄他——不，他不是只说这件事，不是这件事。  
邓伦隔着彩玻璃一样的泪看林书豪，怎么看都是流光溢彩的，是模糊的。  
他也许真的该配眼镜了。  
林书豪似乎察觉到他的走神，一边狠狠咬下去，一边任由肉棒向内冲撞，刚刚被轻轻舔舐着的地方，刚刚被细细碾磨过的地方，全都废墟一样，对这起突然的袭击措手不及。  
邓伦的手几乎抱不住林书豪，他浑身都疼得无法忍受，他像某种祭品一样被处理着，像处理醉虾醉蟹，先让他沉醉其中，再杀死他。 交合处不断涌流着粘稠温热的爱液，邓伦的阴茎也吐露着稀淡的汁水。林书豪越是动，邓伦的神情越是痛苦，但紧致的媚肉却更得意地缠上来，绞紧吸吮，花样频出。火热的铁杵开拓着、突破着，似乎把两个人的性爱当成了另一种竞技，林书豪不断大显神通，凌辱他弱小又毫无反抗之力的对手。邓伦永远也不会知道，自己能被林书豪当成某种意义上的对手，他只是享受着这个暴力怪物偶尔迷惑性的温柔。  
林书豪吻他，从汗湿的额头吻到他蜷曲的脚趾，最后抱着他，把头放在他隆起的腹部，像个真正的朝圣者，如此虔诚地爱恋他。  
邓伦觉得自己沉没在酒缸里一样，眼皮沉重地坠下来，梦卷来时候告诉他，林书豪是如此爱他。  



End file.
